Dream Of A Christmas Wish
by Mstery-Writer-Chic
Summary: What if the Doom Saga took place during Christmas Time? What if Yami lost Yugi's soul around Christmas Eve? Now it's the day before Christmas and Yami lost all hope. But can a fairy tale come true?


_**Dream of a Christmas Wish**_

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and the song All Through the Night is not mine.

Yu-Gi-oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. The song lyrics was written by Sir Harold Boulton (1884)

Synopsis: What if the Doom Saga took place during Christmas Time. This is after Yami lost Yugi's soul. It's now Christmas Eve. and Yami lost all hope.

Yami was sitting near the lake where the train had crashed earlier. His one leg was outstretched and he had his other leg up in a kneeling stance. His left arm was draped over his kneeling left leg and right arm was supporting him. He had his head down and he had a dazed look in his eyes. He was still remembering the duel with Weevil. Then his thought went to when he had thought Weevil actually had his partner's soul card and he tore it apart. He still really wasn't sure if it was a sick joke or not. Weevil claimed to be kidding but he didn't know for sure. Tea had come up to him and asked him if was okay. Yami was surprised and looked up.

"Oh, hi Tea. Sure, I'm alright. Just thinking. Tea, I don't know if I'm sounding crazy but, this is Christmas Eve. right?"

"Uh… Yeah it is." Tea thought about it and a tear formed in her eyes. Her heart sank at the thought Yugi wasn't there for Christmas. Yami went on with what he was starting to try to say.

"I was just starting to believe in Christmas Time. Yugi had been telling me all these things about how this holiday and how it's about being with friends and family. He also told me this fairy tale on how there is this special star, a Christmas Star if you will… that if you make a wish on it, it will come true. It sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Uhm, no. Not at all. In fact, I've heard that story too. And there was an accounting of that same scenario happening."

"So, do you mean if I make a wish on this star, I'll get my wish?"

"Yeah, it's possible. As long as you believe with your whole heart in it."

"Thank you Tea." With that Yami got up and walked back to the tent. Tea blinked for a second. "Yami, where are you going?"

Later that night Yami was staring out at a window and he saw a lone star. 'Could that be it?' He looked and saw it sparkle and wink like it was hinting something. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." He knelt down and started to pray.

"I don't know where to begin but… I don't know where to start, but, oh… Well, I really miss my partner Yugi. He's my best friend. He's my joy and my light. My conscience and strength. My hope and confidence. I really miss him. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I wish I could see Yugi again. If anything at least once… if only for a moment."

While he was praying Tea walked past and heard it and she had to choke back a sob. 'Aw… Yami… I miss him to.' Tears began to silently stream down her cheeks. She went lay down and cried. She picked her head up and saw the same star.

"My one and only wish is that Yami makes it through this and gets his fighting spirit back. And where ever Yugi is… please let no harm befall him. Please, let him be safe." After she made her prayerful wish, she went to sleep.

Yami was just finishing his prayer… "That's all I ask. Please let my light be safe. I love him so much. Please give me the strength and courage I need to save him." He finished, got up, and went to bed. He was out in no time.

'No! It should have been me, not him. Yugi!! Come back! It's not fair. It's not fair! Yugi! Yugi!!!' Yami shot up from his sleep. Breathing heavily, he looked around at his surroundings.

He put his head in his hands and sighed, "Just a dream, it's just a dream." He then corrected himself, "No it was nightmare."

He began to sob, "Oh, Yugi. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. Yugi. Please! Please forgive me Yugi. Forgive Me!" He cried his heart out.

"Don't beat yourself up Yami."

He looked up with a start and blinked, 'could it be?' He looked around and didn't see anything. 'Oh, I should have known better. It's just my mind playing tricks on me.'

"So I'm just a trick now." The voice cracked a joke.

The voice was a familiar voice. One Yami knew so well but hadn't heard in a while. a voice he hoped above all to hear again. "Who's there?"

"It's me Yami."

He looked again. "I know that voice." He looked even closer and saw the figure he was so determined to save. "Huh… Yugi?"

The figure revealed himself and sure enough it was Yugi. Yami felt his heart swell with joy. Tears of happiness streamed down his face. Yugi was smiling and had his arm outstretched beckoning Yami to step closer. An overjoyed Yami ran to Yugi and they embraced each other in a heart-warming, tender reunion.

"It worked, it really worked!" Yami shouted happily. He was as happy as a little boy opening a new game at Christmas. "It really worked!"

"What worked?"

"My wish, my Christmas Wish! Oh Yugi. You came back. I made a wish on a Christmas Star to see you again and your back. You really came back. I'm so happy Yugi I've missed you so much."

"You wished on a Christmas Star? I was you Christmas Wish?"

"Yes Yugi. I missed you terribly. I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to see you again. I was desperate. I had to try anything. I remembered the tale about the star and I had to try. But that doesn't matter now. You're here again and that's all that matters."

Yugi then became serious and stepped back. He dropped his head and sighed. Yami then became confused, "Yugi, what's wrong? Is everything alright? I don't understand. What's going on?" Yami's eyes became wide with a mixed emotion of fear, confusion, and hurt.

"I can not be here long Pharaoh."

Yami became even more confused. "What… first you call me Yami, now you call me Pharaoh again. Why?"

"Pharaoh, you can not continue to live in guilt. The only way to defeat the Doom warriors and Dartz is to fight. You have let yourself sink into a depression so great that you have lost your fighting spirit. If you do not regain your fighting spirit, all will be lost. We will never reunite if you do not fight!"

Yami's eyes began to water at the realization of Yugi's words "Yu..Yugi, I… I... didn't know."

"There is not much time left… Please this world needs you. I need you."

"What… Yugi… Oh Yugi, please forgive me for what I have done to you and the Duel Monsters. Please, forgive me."

He started to cry and Yugi stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder. "The Duel Monsters and I have already forgiven you before you even played the seal. We understand." Yugi then shed a tear and smiled sadly… "I still believe in you Yami."

With that, Yami looked up. He saw Yugi start to disappear. "Huh, no! Yugi! No! Don't go! Don't leave me again! Please don't. There's still so much I have to say… I…"

Yugi held his hand up stopping Yami in mid-sentence. "There's no need Yami, you don't need to say anything. I know you will save these lost souls and I know you won't fail. You have never failed me or let me down. I have complete faith in you Yami."

Yugi then closed his eyes, still smiling sadly, said in the most sincere and sweetest voice, "I'll be waiting for you Yami. I love you." With those last words, Yugi disappeared into thin air. Yami gasped, "No! Yugi! Wait! Come back! Come back!"

Yami woke up screaming, sweating, and gasping. He looked around and blinked. He was grasping the sheets and he tightened his fists around them and pulled them to his face. He buried his face in the sheets and started to cry. "Yugi, come back, please. Yugi. I love you too. I miss you so much."

He then got out of bed and walked to the window. Yami looked up at the sky and saw the same shining star he made his wish upon earlier before. "I guess my wish came true, Thank You."

He closed his eyes again and balled his fist tightly and made a vow. "I promise you this Yugi. I will set you and the other souls free. I will bring you back to me. My light, wait for me. We will be together again soon. I promise."

Tea walked by and saw Yami standing there. The screaming Yami made as woke up woke Tea up. Filled with concern, she went to check on Yami. She asked, "Are you alright?"

Yami turned around and saw her. He smiled and turned to face her. And with a new resolve and determination in his eyes replied, "I'm fine Tea. And so will Yugi and the others when we save them from Doom."

Tea smiled and inwardly was relieved 'Yami has his fighting spirit back'

"Oh, and Tea…"

"Yeah, Yami?"

"Merry Christmas."

She smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Yami."

Yami then whispered to himself, 'Merry Christmas, my sweet little Yugi."

Just then, Tea started to hum a pretty tune. Yami's ears perked up, "Hmm, Tea, what was that melody you were singing?"

"Oh, it's a Christmas Carol. It's called 'All Through the Night'. She then began to sing the entire song to him.

**Sleep my child and peace attend thee,****  
****All through the night****  
****Guardian angels God will send thee,****  
****All through the night****  
****Soft the drowsy hours are creeping****  
****Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,****  
****I my loving vigil keeping****  
****All through the night.**

**While the moon her watch is keeping****  
****All through the night****  
****While the weary world is sleeping****  
****All through the night****  
****O'er they spirit gently stealing****  
****Visions of delight revealing****  
****Breathes a pure and holy feeling****  
****All through the night.**

**Love, to thee my thoughts are turning****  
****All through the night****  
****All for thee my heart is yearning,****  
****All through the night.****  
****Though sad fate our lives may sever****  
****Parting will not last forever,****  
****There's a hope that leaves me never,****  
****All through the night.**

By the time Tea finished the song, her eyes cast upon Yami. He had fallen fast asleep. She smiled slightly to see him finally sleeping peacefully. She remembered Yami laying as she was singing.

/Flashback/

Tea sang the pretty melody which made Yami sigh. He lay down and started to drift off. As Tea reached the part of the verse about how 'sad fate our lives may sever' Yami started tearing up. Tea soothingly rubbed Yami's hair and reassured him with the line 'parting shall not last forever; All Through the Night.' He calmed down some more and fell asleep.

/End Flashback/

"Oh Yami," Tea said softly. "I promise, there's no doubt we'll save Yugi. We'll get him back real soon." She stroked his hair again and then got up and walked to the window. She looked up at the brightest star and quietly said, "Thank you, Christmas Star. You gave Yami a new hope. I know now that no matter what, we will see Yugi again." 'I miss you Yugi. Come back home soon.'

The End

Well that's it. So let me know what you think. Interesting concept, nice twist, nice song? Whatever. It's up to you. Hope you enjoyed. And I look forward to finishing my other stories soon and starting new ones. Till then this MystryWriterChic saying Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
